Scott Putski
|birth_place= Austin, Texas |death_date= |death_place= |resides= Dallas, Texas |billed= Poland |trainer= Ivan Putski |debut= 1986 |retired= July 26, 2003 }} James Scott Bednarski (May 22, 1966) is an American former professional wrestler, best known under the ring name Scott Putski. Putski is a second generation wrestler, being the son of Ivan Putski, with whom he has wrestled alongside on several occasions. Professional wrestling career Global Wrestling Federation (1991–1992) After attending college at Texas Christian University, where he played football as a running back, Bednarski trained under his father Ivan to become a professional wrestler and eventually debuted in 1986 in Texas All Star Wrestling where he teamed up with his dad Ivan. In late 1991, he debuted for the Dallas-based Global Wrestling Federation. On March 20, Putski and Terry Simms captured the Tag Team Championship from the Coast to Coast Connection ("Hollywood" John Tatum and "California Studd" Rod Price). Less than a month later, on April 17, the belts were held up following a match between Putski and Simms and the Goodfellows (Gary Young and Steven Dane). Young and Dane would go on to win the rematch on May 1 and become the undisputed champions. Putski would be without a championship for less than a month. On May 29, he defeated Johnny Mantell in a tournament final to capture the North American Heavyweight Championship, the federation's top singles title, which had been declared vacant after "Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert left the GWF for the Memphis-based United States Wrestling Association. Putski would hold the title until being fired in August. On August 21, Rod Price was awarded the title. World Wrestling Federation (1997) After several tours in Japan and Mexico, the latter of which included the loss of his mask as Konnan 2000 to Rubén Púas Olivares on May 8, 1993, Putski debuted in the World Wrestling Federation in 1997 on the May 12 episode of their show Monday Night Raw, where he defeated Leif Cassidy. He was soon placed in the company's Light Heavyweight division, which was the WWF's attempt to compete with rival World Championship Wrestling's more established Cruiserweight division. Soon after debuting, he began a short feud with fellow light heavyweight Brian Christopher and even teamed up with his father Ivan to defeat Christopher and his father, Jerry Lawler, on the July 14 episode of Raw. After the feud, Putski began to appear sporadically, usually defeating enhancement talents, before he lost to Christopher via injury, making the referee call for the bell at the pay-per-view Ground Zero: In Your House on September 7. Putski left the company shortly afterwards. World Championship Wrestling (1998–1999) After a brief hiatus, Putski joined World Championship Wrestling and debuted for the company on the May 4 episode of Monday Nitro, where he wrestled to a no contest against Kidman. Over the next few weeks, Putski was relegated to that of an enhancement talent, losing to the likes of Eddie Guerrero, Konnan and Scott Norton. On the August 7 episode of Nitro, he defeated Scotty Riggs to claim his first victory. On August 7, Putski wrestled and lost to Goldberg in under a minute for the World Heavyweight Championship.Later that week on Saturday Night, Putski wrestled against World Television Champion Chris Jericho, but was unable to win the title. After this, Putski was again used as an enhancement talent before gaining one final opportunity at the TV Title against then-champion Rick Steiner on the May 6, 1999 episode of Thunder, which he lost. He then left the company in late 1999. Retirement (2003) After a four year long hiatus, Putski debuted for the Arlington-based Professional Championship Wrestling on May 31, 2003. While in PCW, he and Cedric Crain formed a tag team called the "Cowboys From Hell". Soon after their formation, the Cowboys won the Tag Team Championship. On July 26, Putski wrestled his final match as he and Crain lost to Apocalypse and Tim Storm. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Polish Driver'' / Putski Bomb (Lifting sitout spinebuster) *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **Backbreaker **Diving splash **Hip toss **Inverted atomic drop **Lariat, sometimes from the top rope **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Inverted slam ***Overhead belly to belly ***Snap **''Polish Hammer'' (Double axe handle to the opponent's chest) – adopted from his father Ivan Putski **Powerslam **Side headlock **Tilt-a-whirl slam *'Nicknames' **"The Polish Prince" Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Global Wrestling Federation' **GWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Terry Sims **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Professional Championship Wrestling' **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cedric Crain *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'67' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1995 *'United States Wrestling Federation (Texas)' **USWF Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestle Association-R' **WAR World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bob Backlund and The Warlord External links *The Accelerator's Wrestling Rollercoaster - Scott Putski * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:Continental Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:1986 debuts Category:2003 retirements Category:Living people Category:Former football players Category:Male wrestlers